Yuuki and Zero To The Rescue?
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Yuuki has left Kaname and their daughter alone home together. What's the most trouble those two goofballs can get into? A whole lot apparently! Epic rescue, free of charge. Also... Kaname's daughter with Zero's son! The madness!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: You know I don't own this. Get it? Got it? Good.

Dedicated to my little ball of sunshine. Rowan. I miss you so much my little Turtleduck!

XxXxX

It was all an ordinary day. The only problem was that he knew that little one was hiding somewhere, and while his dear wife was off buying groceries, he had been left to baby sit.

Was he regretting agreeing to it? Not so much. He actually enjoyed staying home with his baby (well she wasn't a baby anymore… but he could pretend) girl.

But for now he was engaged in a very serious game of hide and seek with his dear daughter. He stopped and glanced carefully around the room. Nope. Not here.

"Suki!" He called softly, a soft smile gracing his lips as he heard the giggle from the closet. He waited and stopped outside the door, opening it and the little girl yelled and ran past him, laughing and giggling the whole time. "Oh, no you don't! I'm gonna get you!" He called after her.

"Ah! Daddy!" She laughed as he caught her and lifted her into the air, chuckling softly.

"Oh, no, no, no. you're not going anywhere! The tickle monster has got you now!"

"No!" She squirmed in his arms. "Daddy! Save me from the tickle monster!" she laughed even harder as she was tickled. He set her down suddenly.

"Don't worry, Suki! Daddy will save you from the tickle monster." he began to fight his own arm. "Get back evil tickle monster."

"Go Daddy!" She cheered.

"Ah-ha! Have no fear my lady. I have defeated the evil tickle monster." He told her.

"I knew you could do it!" She jumped into his arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him close and he smiled. "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" He asked as he lifted her to one arm and headed up the stairs.

"Where's Mommy today?"

"She is out buying things to make cookies for us."

"Daddy loves cookie!" Suki said happily and he smiled again. "It's just like Ryuu said!"

"Ugh. Hanging around that Kiryu boy again?" Kaname paused. Why did those words seem so familiar? He shook it off. "Pesky noble. Nap time."

"Awe!" Suki whined.

"Just like your Mother. Never going to sleep when she is told. Why do you think she never did so well in school?"

"I know. I'll become the village idiot." Suki sighed and Kaname chuckled at her as he set her down in her bed. Just as he was about to tuck her in, she watched as his head jerked to look at the door. He inhaled slowly and she watched the fear on her Father's face.

"Suki… hide and seek. Right now. Don't come out until Mommy or I come get you!" He ordered firmly and ran to the door.

"Daddy!" Suki cried, but she did as he asked and ran to the cupboard in the nightstand. The door opened suddenly and she watched the scary vampire look around the room. That was when there was a loud crash and she saw through the crack of the door that her Father had jumped onto the vampire in an ambush.

"I could care less what you do to me, however… I will NOT let you harm my family!" Kaname warned, baring his fangs at the vampire under him. The level E slashed across his face and another grabbed from behind him.

Kaname growled loudly and threw his elbow into the vampire behind him, before pouncing onto the other and tearing his throat out. The one behind him dug his long claws into his back and it caused him to yelp in pain as he turned on the next vampire.

Another two ran through the door, followed by a smirking hunter. The hunter snapped his fingers.

"Get him." The hunter ordered and the vampires ran at him and he slashed through their throats and the vampire behind him bit into his back harshly. "Kill him!" The hunter ordered and more vampires charged in.

He ran into one more and slammed it against the coat hanger, before putting a fist through its heart, and the vampire with it's claws in his back tore in deeper, 'causing him to cry out in pain, he backed up into the wall and slammed the vampire, again and again and again, before it finally let go and his decapitated it.

"I'll watch you leave here limping." Kaname warned, blood dripping from his mouth from the various injuries he had sustained.

"Kill." The hunter said and three more level E's charged in.

"Come on! Bring it!" He slashed one's throat and ripped the next ones heart out. He blinked as the blood dripped from his hair into his eyes.

The hunter looked at the angry pureblood before him. Completely drenched in blood, fangs bared and eyes burning with rage. He looked like a wild animal, prepared to fight to the death.

The other level E swiped at him and caught just under the ribs, before Kaname heard the sickening crack of his own ribs braking. He growled and tackled the vampire, before dispatching it.

"You are crossing the line and I am letting you know. Walk away before I finish what you have started hunter." Kaname warned, but the hunter sent more level E's and he growled. "You want to see a reaction? Well here it is!" He tore through the level E's, but the hunter just sent even more.

He made to rip the heat out of the next level E, but a sharp pain caused his swing to be weakened he winced, grabbing a hold of the broken ribs. He dropped to a knee and winced, before the level E's tackled him. He panted heavily, struggling to push the three level E's away, but it was useless.

The hunter walked off, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I'll admit. You gave up one hell of a fight… but it is not enough. Where is that wife and daughter of yours?" The man asked, pressing a boot to the broken ribs.

"I will never tell you!"

"Too bad." The hunter raised his boot and the last thing Kaname saw the heel coming down on his face and the world went black.

XxXxX

Suki was shaking and terrified inside the small hiding place. The bad hunter had taken her Father away. She did not know what to do. He had told her to hide until he came back, but it was hours ago. That was when she heard footsteps slowly approaching and the door was kicked open.

Her eyes grew wide as the footsteps came closer, but the voice… she found very familiar.

….

Ryuu knocked on the door of the Kuran home and sighed. This was bothersome. He pushed the door and realized it was open… that was odd. He was worried now. He quickly went inside and looked around the house, before heading upstairs.

He caught a smell and his eyes grew wide. He skidded across the ground and realized there was blood coming from under the door of Suki's room! He broke the door down and charged in.

"Suki!" He called loudly. And the small door under the nightstand slammed open and she ran into his arms.

"Ryuu! They took Daddy away!"

"Who? Who took him away?"

"A scary hunter!" Suki cried and Ryuu kneeled down to pick her up into his arms and taking her away from the blood covered room. On the way down the stairs, he grabbed his cell phone.

"Otou-sama? I have bad news about your friend, Kaname."

XxXxX

Yuuki stormed through the door of Zero's home and ran into the living room, seeing a horrified looking Maria as Zero had obviously given her the news first.

"Zero! Where is Kaname? Where is my onii-sama? Where is my husband?" She asked and watched the horror taking over.

"I am so sorry, Yuuki." Zero said. "There was a lot of blood. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"I will not believe that he is dead. I would know. I would feel it," Yuuki said firmly, holding the side of her neck. Zero nodded.

"You have that connection. You would know."

"I think… I think he is in a lot of pain right now. Zero… I need your help."

"You don't have to say another word." Zero said, grabbing a rifle from his gun locker, he checked the ammo and cocked it. "It's time to go save my trouble some friend."

Yuuki nodded and Zero smirked.

XxXxX

TBC...

Next part of the two-shot is Kaname's epic rescue! Stayed tuned for the next chapter kids!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this.

I know there are people who complain about my work, but remember. This is fanFICTION on a FANFICTION site!

But, back to the people who like my stuff. Thank you to all of those who took the time to leave me reviews. Thanks so much!

Now... onto the story.

XxXxX

All suited up and battle ready the two vampires, pureblood and level D were prepared to save Kaname. It was getting close to the time to leave, Maria kissed her husband goodbye and Ryuu waved.

"Take care of your Mother and Suki. Be the man of the house while I'm gone." Zero told his son and the fourteen year old nodded.

With that they exited the house and made their way to the waiting vehicle. As they got into the car and Zero closed the door and glanced at Yuuki.

"You realize Headmaster would not approve of this?"

"I don't care, Zero. Kaname is my husband and the Father of my child. I will not leave him in the hands of a hunter. Peace agreements or not. It was the hunters that started this."

"I understand that you're angry, but don't lose your head."

"If something happens to Kaname and I… Zero… please take care of Suki for me. I don't want Kaien to take her in. I would rather it be you."

"Yuuki… I know you're mad at him for some of the things he's done, but… is this really what you want?"

"It is."

"Alright."

XxXxX

The pureblood practically screamed as he heard the disgusting click of the pliers… all five clips. His eyes were watering with the pain.

"Now I know that those fingers will grow back, because you are a pureblood… but until you tell me what I want to know… I'm going to enjoy cutting them right back off." The hunter told him.

"I will never tell you anything!"

"I would cut the insolent tongue of yours out as well, but seeing as you can't give information without it… I'll just have to find something else." He flicked a switched and Kaname could feel the electricity flowing through him. A horrible feeling that would stop his heart for a short time, but being a vampire it would not kill him.

XxXxX

Yuuki gasped and held the side of her throat, drawing Zero's attention away from the road. His eyes filled with worry for her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes shot back to the road.

"Kaname." Was her simple reply as she winced. "Just hurry. We have to find him."

Zero hit the gas to get the car going faster and Yuuki stared out the window, watching the pine trees fly by at the high speeds they were going.

About another twenty minutes of driving they arrived in town. Zero informed her they needed gas for the car and that he would dig for information.  
>She held the side of her neck and thought she couldn't actually FEEL the pain, in a way she could feel his pain. She knew he was hurting. And bad.<p>

"Just hold on, Kaname. I'll find you and bring you home." She said softly, hoping somehow he could hear her.

In the meantime… Zero glared at the man at the counter. He was being difficult with this 'interrogation' as he so bluntly put it.

"Yeah. I've seen this hunter you describe. Had some pretty big guns in the back window of his truck too, but unfortunately… I just can't give free information away like that. A thousand yen and I tell you which way he went." The man smirked.

"Fine!" Zero grumbled and tossed the money to the man.

"They went south."

"Thanks," Zero said sarcastically, grabbing a map and making to leave.

"Ah! Maps aren't free pal!" The man said and Zero could practically feel the steam leaking out his ears.

Back in the car Yuuki was startled as Zero got in, slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid friggin'…. here! A map of the surrounding areas. This jerk ward," Zero said, jerking a thumb at the man behind the counter. "says they went south."

"So all we have to do is look for somewhere they would hide?"

"No. we would look for a hunter's association Signe. This guy wouldn't just hide in an empty house. He would needs… tools. And if you're recognizing Kaname's pain them I'm sure he's torturing him. He must be using some sort of hunter devices."

"That does narrow it down." Yuuki said, looking along the map. "Would you know how to find it?"

"Not a friggin' clue. So… we're gonna cause some trouble, Yuuki." Zero told her, pulling his seat belt on and starting the car.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"Trouble."

XxXxX

Kaname practically screamed as the electricity shot through him. It was awful and he finally slumped over in the chair, breathing heavily.

"Ready to give me answers?" The Hunter asked.

"Never…going to… tell you." He stuttered and yelled as the man flicked the switching and electrocuted him again. "Kami!" He cried and let out a few shuddering sobs.

"Kami cannot save you here." Kaname looked away, disagreeing fully. "You really believe in that bullshit?" The hunter asked.

"As a matter of fact… I do."

"Say hi for me then." The hunter flipped the switch once more.

XxXxX

"Help! Oh, help! There's a vampire about to kill me!" The yelled echoed off the walls and then silence. Zero sighed deeply, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Yuuki! That is in no way convincing."

"And you could do better!"

"I could, but that's besides the point." Zero replied, both glaring at each other. He took her shoulder then and was about to lead her away. "Guess we'll need to try something else."

"Unhand that lovely woman you level E!" A voice called and both vampires looked up to see a clumsy young hunter with an unsteady rifle aimed at them.

"Huh. It worked." Yuuki said in surprise. The young hunter seemed to realized it was a trap and as he made to run Zero football tackled him.

He raised a fist prepared to strike the hunter in the face.

"Look here kid! I need to know some things… and you're going to tell me."

"Wha… wha…. What do you want to know?" The kid asked, terrified.

"A hunter took a good friend of mine… and I want to get him back. You know where this area's hunter citadel is at?" Zero asked frimly and the boy nodded cautiously.

"Yes, but… its been condemned for years."

"Condemned?"

"Maybe this isn't the place?" Yuuki asked.

"It has to be the place!" Zero yelled, grabbing the hunter by the shirt.

"Yeah. Ever since an outbreak of vampires. They closed it down."

"Take us there anyway."

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

XxXxX

Kaname was barely awake as he was tossed into a dark cell.

"When you wake up… we'll continue you're interrogation. You WILL tell me what I want to know eventually."

"I will never tell you a thing!" He replied firmly, and the hunter kicked him in the already broken ribs, causing him to retch up blood all over the floor.

"You'll tell me. Like it or not."

"Keep dreaming hunter."

XxXxX

"Alright… it's this way." the young boy said, leading them to a door.

"Good. Now get out of here kid. This is going to get messy." Zero warned and the boy nodded, before running away. "You ready for this, Yuuki?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Zero kicked the door down, gun drawn as he headed towards the elevator and punched the down button. In that few minutes it took Zero was slightly doubting that this was actually the place.

The doors dinged open and the two stepped inside. The most annoying songs were playing inside. It made the two vampires restless. The doors opened and revealed two ways, just as Yuuki was about to say something she had to dodge the claws of a level E that Zero blasted with his gun.

The two went back to back as they realized they were surrounded.

"This is just great!" Zero said sarcastically, firing another shot as Yuuki cracked one upside the head with Artemis, and then hit it in the gut. "Go find Kaname! I'll hold these guys off!"

"But-"

"I can handle them. Now go!" Yuuki nodded as she took off down the long hallway to the left. She followed her instinct and the bond she shared with Kaname to find him. She paused at a door when she caught the scent of his blood and she pushed it open, making sure not to let it close behind her.

She ran over to him and dropped besides him, pushing him up so his back was to the wall in a sitting position.

"Kaname? Kaname, wake up." She sighed deeply as she raised a hand. "I'm really sorry for this." There was a loud crack that echoed through the room as she slapped him.

"Unh." He groaned and blinked slowly at her. "Why don't you ever do that at home?"

She lost her temper and smacked him again. "Kaname!"

"Yuuki…" He chuckled. "This is no place to be getting frisky."

"I knew you were masochistic, but this is pretty extreme."

"Only with you."

"I would hope." She glanced behind her. "Let's get out of here."

"Is Suki alright? Is she-"

"Safe. She's with Ryuu."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" He exclaimed and she glared at him.

"Let's go."

"Yes, dear." He replied defeated.

"Smartest thing you've ever said." She helped him up and pulled his arm around her shoulder to support him. She carefully led him out of the room and down the hall, she had to go slow so as not to hurt Kaname anymore then he was.

They found Zero leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he had apparently finished off the level E's. Yuuki grinned and pulled Kaname a little quicker with her, she just wanted to get out of this place, but before that there was the sound of clapping.

"Good job. It seems you've found your 'friend'." The hunter said, stepping out from the shadows. He smirked at them.

"Yuuki… stand back and let me finish him," Kaname said, but she shook her head.

"No, Kaname. It's my turn. This man dared to touch my family." Yuuki allowed Kaname to lean on Zero and drew Artemis.

Yuuki made a swing at the hunter, but he dodged and blocked with his rifle, before he came around to strike, but found she was already on the move. The hunter blocked her next attack and she caught herself from the fall with a hand before throwing a heel kick into the man's jaw.

"I thought her that." Kaname boasted and Zero glared at him, before poking him where he saw the darkest bruise. "Ouch!"

"Kaname! Stop being a haughty, know-it-all, jerk!" Zero scolded, jabbing him in the side again. There was a pause. "Oh, look. Yuuki's winning."

"Huh?" Kaname glanced up, only to get poked again. "What was that for!"

"I just felt like it. But seriously… she's beating him."

"That was my warning to you. Don't come near my family again." Yuuki warned the injured and bleeding hunter. She turned to walk away and Zero called out.

"Yuuki! Look out!" Zero's gun was out before anyone could say another word and the trigger pulled. "I would say he's dead. How do you like that, Kaname?" Silence. "Kaname?" He stared at the passed out vampire at his side.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked worried.

"Didn't think I poked him that hard."

"Zero, it isn't funny right now. We need to get him back."

XxXxX

Kaname was afraid that when he woke up he'd be back in that place, but he found something much better. A warm soft bed underneath him and the softest silk sheets a vampire could ask for.

The door opened and he noticed Yuuki and the same smile she always held especially for him. He smiled back.

"You're awake then?" She asked and he nodded, that was when the door pushed open all the way and Suki ran to him.

"Daddy!" She yelled, jumping into his arms. He smiled and held his daughter tight in his arms. He looked up to see Yuuki with a plate full of fresh baked cookies and he smiled even more.

"Well… I don't know if you'll want them now, but…" Yuuki trailed in a teasing manner, before she set the plate in between the two and sat on the side of the bed, taking his face in her hands before kissing him softly. She gripped his chin a little tighter. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Right. I'll try not to get kidnapped again." He told her as she tossed a blood tablet into a wine glass and handed it too him.

"You better not."

Suki giggled at her parents as she held a cookie in hand.

"Guess we are going to have to move again. Somewhere in the woods. A nice cabin where nobody except Zero and his family can find us." Kaname said, taking a sip from the glass.

"And me and Ryuu when we get married! Just like aunty Maria says!" Suki cheered and Yuuki held her hands ot her mouth as Kaname chocked on his drink.

"What!" Kaname asked loudly.

"Okay… Kaname… think of it this way… how did you feel when our parents kept us apart. It wouldn't be far to Suki. If she wants to marry Ryuu… then… I don't see the problem." Yuuki said.

"Oh, Kami." Kaname pressed his hand over his eyes. The door opened and all three looked up to see Zero, Maria and Ryuu. "Great. The source of my stress."

Suki ran to Ryuu and Kaname sighed, remembering the way Yuuki had run to him when she herself was younger. It was right. It wouldn't be far to keep her from him.

Yuuki smiled softly and laid a hand on her husband's back gently.

"He's Kuran. Long time no see since I saved our sorry-"

"Zero!" Maria scolded, elbowing her husband.

"Uncle Zero was going to say a bad word!" Suki gasped.

"No! he wouldn't." Ryuu said sarcastically, smirking softly while Suki held onto his leg.

"He would!" Yuuki laughed.

Kaname smiled softly as the playful arguing went on. This… was his family… and he loved them more then anything in the world. He thanked Kami for such wonderful luck. This was his family.

XxXxX

END

If it's sappy... it's because I wanted it to be.

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God bless you.


End file.
